Sailing the Shadows
by Unrivaled Mind
Summary: A rash decision from his past comes back to bite Eragon as he is brought in to a cunning scheme by none other than Arya Drottingu, the Captain of the Belle Moissonneur and daughter to a shrewd woman who claims he has a debt to repay.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't worry readers of my other stories, I'm not starting this yet. I just wanted to get the idea up there so that you all could tell me what you think. This is just like "Every Breath" in the fact that I wont continue it until after my other stories are complete. Well, maybe a chapter here and there but I wont really start it until I finish the other ones.**

The soothing, repetitive sound of the sea lapping against the side of the boat was causing Eragon's eyes to droop. He'd been locked in this cell for two weeks now and the splintering wood below him was chafing at his raw skin. Still, exhaustion got the best of him, his eye lids slipping closed while the ship rocked him in to a deep sleep. Several hours later he was jolted awake by a horrendous crash of wood and iron. Jerking himself upright, his eyes darted about, trying to discover the source of the commotion while the moon cast strange shadows through his cell. It wasn't until he heard the shouting of voices that he realized the boat was being attacked. Most likely by pirates.

He rolled to his feet just as the boat was bashed with another barrage of cannon fire, causing him to fall into the iron bars that made up his prison. He winced, his hand coming to his face to relieve the subtle pain. It was then that he heard footsteps coming down from the deck at a rapid pace. A sailer, rank of Master by the look of him, stumbled down the steps and past his cell. Eragon called for his attention.

"What the bloody hell is going on out there?"

The man whirled, momentarily startled by Eragon. He returned to rummaging through an open barrel, completely ignoring Eragon's attempts to discern what was happening. Finding what he was looking for, the sailor started back up the stairs before freezing. He looked down a second before turning back and pulling a slender dagger from his belt. He tossed it into the cell, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Good luck, mate. Sorry to leave ya' like this but I'm making my escape from this wretched boat. If I can make it at least."

With a goodbye salute, the sailer was gone. Eragon curled his hand around the grip of the blade and slid it into the rope that held up his shabby, itchy trousers. He slammed his hands into the grimy metal bars and swore. There was no way he was getting out of this prison. He would go down with the ship and that would be that. Letting out a submissive sigh, he dropped back onto the ground with a loud thud, trying to ignore the sorrow that ate at his soul. There was so much that he wished to do before he was taken to the depths of death.

Several thuds from above made curiosity stir through him, but not enough to remain on his mind. Suddenly swords were clashing, metal against metal as feet pounded repeatedly over his head. A realization gave him hope. They were boarding. That meant the pirates most likely desired something on the boat. They would search and that search would lead them down to him. Not a too appealing thought but it was better than the alternative. He stood, moving the blade out of sight around his back. His hands latched on to two of the bars tightly. The cold iron bit into his skin as he waited for the inevitable.

Several moments later, when the fighting had come to a halt, he heard approaching footsteps. What he saw surprised him immensely. Instead of the dreadfully disgusting face of the stereotypical pirate, the man before him was tall and graceful. His hair was long and silver in color, tucked carefully under a deep green bandana. He wore a white sailor's vest that was open, showing a hairless chest. His knee breeches were the same color as the rag on his head and he sported polished black bucket boots. It was an impressive look for one that was obviously low in rank for he had no added extravagance that exuded his importance. The man stopped cold, his cold hazel eyes piercing Eragon through like a sword. Almost instantly, the pirate had unsheathed his blade and the tip was at Eragon's throat.

"Who are you?"

Eragon raised his eyebrows at the man's clean language. Not in the sense that he didn't curse, but the fact that words hadn't been ground down and roughed up. Eragon raised his hands above his head, trying to show his innocence.

"I was taken by the Navy when they caught me scouring their boat while it was docked. I heard something quite valuable was hidden aboard and decided it was worth it. Obviously not as it turns out. Look at where it got me."

The pirate tilted his head, eyes curious.

"What accent is that?"

"I'm English. You want to let me out of here?"

The man stepped back, sheathing his sword.

"No."

He continued on without a glance back and Eragon clenched his jaw furiously. He thought a moment and an idea sprang into his mind.

"I know where it is."

The pirate turned.

"What?"

Eragon smirked.

"Caught your fancy, eh? I said I know what it is you're looking for and I know where to find it. You let me out, I'll take you to it."

The pirate was at the cell in seconds, his sword at Eragon's chest.

"Or you could tell me right here and now."

Eragon pushed the blade away with his pointer finger, knowing the man wouldn't kill him if he was thought to have important information.

"Why would I do that? You leave me in this cage and I die as an animal. You stab me and I die as a man. I'd rather take that way."

The man feigned disinterest.

"What we're looking for is large enough. We'll find it eventually."

Taking a huge risk, Eragon countered him.

"Nice attempt to fool me. What you seek is the furthest from large."

Frowning deeply, the pirate nodded.

"Wait here."

With that he disappeared, leaving Eragon alone. He breathed deeply at his luck for he knew nothing of what they were searching for. Moving quickly, he pulled the dagger from his makeshift belt and held it so the blade was against his forearm, hidden behind it and inside his sleeve. The cold steel reminded him that this would be his last chance. He had to make it off this boat or these pirates would kill him. It took several minutes for the man to return and with him was another pirate, one of obvious status. He was either captain or first mate but his authority seemed to bleed from his person. Shoulder-length, striking, blue hair and eyes so gold that they almost seemed yellow. The man wore a white linen shirt with a green silk vest over it.

His boots were polished beyond that of the first man's so that they shined even in the dimness of the cabin. He wore black marooner pants as well, a leather belt hooked around them with two pistols holsters. Eragon decided that this was most definitely the first mate. While he was commanding, his clothes suggested that he wasn't the Captain. The blue haired man looked upon Eragon shrewdly.

"You say you know the location of the deed?"

_They're looking for a deed? Is that all?_ Eragon grinned.

"Of course." He ran his fingers causally across the iron. "All you have to do is let me out of this rancid little hole."

The first mate thought for a time before motioning the other man forward.

"Open it."

Keys clicked into the lock and a clanking noise rose from it as the lock released. The door swung open and Eragon waited for instructions. The first mate told his man to go first, then he gripped Eragon's arm and ordered him to follow. He brought up the rear, prodding Eragon in the back if he ever changed pace even a little. Wood creaked as they stepped and the noise from above continued to get louder. As they broke to the surface, Eragon received the first light he'd felt in days. He closed his eyes, basking in the cold breeze as it drifted through his long hair and unkempt beard.

It wasn't his normal look at all, usually leaning towards the more cleanly cut and polished style. But at the moment, it was cleverly disguising his features. Something he was quite happy for because while he didn't think these pirates would know of him, he could never be too careful. Many glances were cast his direction but he ignored them, waiting for a moment when he could break free. The time came when the first mate turned to speak to another crew member, leaving only one person in his way to the railing of the deck.

Gripping the dagger with his right hand, he slid it swiftly out of his left sleeve and cut it across the sailors chest. The man let out a cry of shock and pain, staggering backwards. Eragon knew it wasn't enough to kill him so he forged ahead at a dead sprint, aiming for the water. He leapt into the air, hearing shouts ring out behind him. His left foot landed lightly on the rail and he used his momentum to shove off, flipping himself in the air and twisting. As he faced the deck, he gave a cocky grin and waved.

Feeling the rush of freedom, he chuckled pridefully and straightened his body as he neared the water. His feet hit first, sinking him deep into the cold of the ocean. It's murky green water washed over his filthy skin as he went lower. His plan was to stay under the water as long as possible so that the pirates couldn't take any shots at him but that was halted when he hit something that blocked his descent. Looking down, he saw a net. In confusion, he didn't notice that it was rising about him on all sides. By the time he did it was too late.

Walls of rope closed in around him and he was helpless. Try as he might, the rope fought him. It wasn't for a few moments that he realized there were two people outside that were keeping the top closed. He tried to strike out at them to no avail as his hands couldn't fit through the holes. All he ended up doing was cutting the skin of his knuckles. He looked around for the knife he'd dropped but to his dismay he realized it had easily slid through the holes between the ropes. Slowly, he was lifted from the water by the two swimmers.

He counted himself lucky at this moment that he had such a great lung capacity or he'd be edging on unconscious at the moment. Still, by the time they escaped the water's drowning pull, he was almost at the end of his ability. He sucked in a huge breath as drops of water coursed a path down his face. The two men crested the water, waiting for something that Eragon was unaware of. A noise above caused him to look up and he saw the wench that was meant to lower rowboats into the water, coming near the group at its own leisurely pace. When it reached the brisk waves, the two pirates on the outside connected the hook to the top of the net and tugged roughly. They began to raise up from the cool ocean and the once pleasant breeze now seemed to ice his skin as it hit the cold water that had soaked him through.

Once they rose above the railing, the two men jumped down and one bared his blade, slashing at the rope and sending him tumbling to the deck. He rolled onto his back and spread out his arms in an exhausted fashion. He rested there, not trying to escape for they seemed to have thought of everything. It would be a futile attempt. The sunlight above him was blocked as somebody stepped by his head, looking down with an amused smirk.

"At least you know when you are beaten."

Eragon blew out a slow breath and shrugged at the first mate.

"You win some you lose some. I'm thinking this is the last one I'm ever going to lose though. Seeing as you're pirates and from what I hear, them are some nasty fellows."

The man laughed heartily.

"We are pirates yes, but we belong to a more. . .shall we say, noble faction. Now, I do apologize for what is to come next. We can't have you seeing where we are headed. Eragon was yanked to his feet as the butt of a sword was slammed across his head simultaneously.

**-A-R-Y-A-**

"I don't need help, mother."

She was leaning against the balcony in her room of her mother's unnecessarily massive mansion wishing she could be anywhere else. The wind whipped past her at a rapid pace, pulling at her hair that was tied in a loose pony. Beside her, Islanzadi was trying to explain why Arya needed to bring somebody along on her next mission.

"Arya, you are not going in there alone. That is my final decision. I will not allow my only daughter to recklessly toss her life about as if nobody will miss her when she'd gone. I will not lose you as I lost your father."

Arya tensed, her blood running cold and her fists clenching.

"Stop it."

Her mother sighed, resting her hand on Arya's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to bring him into this. I just. . . .I just worry for you."

Arya shrugged her mother's hand away.

"I know. But you don't need to. I'll be fine."

Islanzadi's face took on a hard look.

"You are not going alone. You're new acquaintance will be arriving soon and you can judge his skill. If he doesn't meet up, you may look for another. But, until we find a replacement you will remain here."

Arya was just about to argue when a call came from outside the room. She walked brusquely across the room, he boots sinking into the plush, patterned carpet. Flinging open the door she saw several men run past the door. Calling for one, she asked what was happening. The nervous shipmate twisted his green scarf in his hands.

"Your boat has returned ma'a- I mean sir. Some of the men heard rumor that the cargo it had been sent to obtain was of utmost importance. We were just going to see what it was."

Arya nodded and waved the boy away, slamming the door and walking into her bedroom, yelled at her mother.

"Your pet is here. I suggest you go and gather him. The leash is in the chest."

Her words were dripping with sarcasm and malice. Her mother walked into the room, obviously not amused.

"You are coming to meet him as well, Arya." She cut her off before she could argue. "No, if you want to go on this mission at all and not have somebody replace you, you are going shut that mouth of yours and follow me down to the docks. Understood?"

Burning inside, Arya nodded her consent and tailed her mother into the hall. She sighed under her breath, debating whether her mom would truly take away her assignment. After a moment of pondering she had her answer. Of course she would. They arrived at the docks minutes later and Islanzadi pushed through the pirates that surrounded Arya's boat. People scattered out of their way as they saw them coming so the remainder of the trip to her ship was easy going.

They stopped on the edge of the dock waiting, the sea breeze flying past her and making her feel perfectly at ease. She'd missed her boat and the feel of the waves as it raised and lowered beneath her feet. Still, she wouldn't be able to take it out again until the situation of this new man was over. She'd get her way eventually, until then, she'd play along with her mother's wishes. She could see her first mate, Blödhgarm, standing regally at the edge of the main deck, waiting to disembark. He nodded respectfully at her and Islanzadi before waving his hand to somebody aboard. The gangplank was set and he started towards them.

"Ma'am," He spoke formally to her mother. To her he was more casual, letting a small smile grace his face. "Arya I thank you for trusting me with her. She sails like a dream come true."

Arya let her own smile grace her features briefly.

"As much as I didn't have much in way of choice, you're welcome. There is nobody else I would intrust her to."

Islanzadi interrupted there.

"You acquired him?"

Blödhgarm nodded.

"Yes. He is unconscious at the moment. I wanted to make sure he didn't see where we were located. He says he's from England and that he got caught poking around the Cheyenne and that's when they took him in. Not certain how much of it is true. He seemed a good liar when he spoke to my man, Narí. Tried to convince him that he knew of the location of the treasure we sought. Even convinced Narí that there might be something else valuable on the ship."

Islanzadi seemed amused.

"He's a crafty thief, I'll give him that. You didn't have much trouble with him I assume?"

Blödhgarm grimaced.

"Not much, no. He did give Narí a little scratch as he jumped ship. We had prepared for it though, and he only succeeded in hitting the water."

Arya listened intently, trying to decipher what type of man she'd be dealing with. He sounded a scoundrel and her hopes were low. Islanzadi called for the man to be brought down. Two men appeared dragging a ragged and limp prisoner between them, each holding an arm. A stench came with them that caused her to cringe. Blödhgarm chuckled.

"He was a sea in that cell for over two weeks with no bath. No bathroom either. It seemed a rather unpleasant situation."

Her mother looked the man over, eyes shrewd.

"He does look rather distasteful at the moment. Before I speak with him I want him cleaned and dressed in more proper attire."

Blödhgarm nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

He started to lead the two pirates holding Eragon when a coughing brought them to a halt. Arya looked down to find that the man was waking up. He tried to pull his arms away but failed and began laughing.

"If you plan to kill me, do it well or I might return to haunt you."

His voice shocked her. Not so much at it's sound but at the way her insides stirred excitedly. She frowned at the man, looking closely. Under the beard and dreadfully tangled hair was a young man, not an mid-aged fellow as she had assumed. Islanzadi chuckled, something that didn't happen often.

"Oh my plans for you range far beyond death, old friend. You owe me quite a large debt."

Arya's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. _Her mother knew this man?_ She planned on asking her about it after he was led off. The prisoner turned his head, gazing intently at Islanzadi.

"My, my, my. After all these years you still have the face of a young woman, Islanzadi. And where might your husband be? Does he fare the same?"

Both Islanzadi's and the face of her daughter went dark but her mother just shook her head.

"He passed several years before. I will not speak of this. You know, I will allow you to have your freedom if you just return to me what you stole, Swiftshadow."

The man chuckled.

"Ahh, if only I had not sold it to my French friend, I would gladly return it to your hands. Perhaps, if you allow my freedom, I could acquire it and deliver it at your feet?"

Her mother scoffed.

"Your tricks wont sway me." Islanzadi flicked her hand. "Take him to be cleaned. And keep an eye on him, he's a sly one."

The men carrying him nodded and Blödhgarm followed them out. Before she had a chance to ask her mother anything, she looked over and found her striding through the crowd. Arya made to follow but her crew was just exiting the ship and so instead, she remained and spoke with them.

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He was in deep trouble. He'd stolen from the Drottingus over six years ago when he was only beginning his career. At age fifteen, he knew not of who to take from and who to leave alone. After being entangled in something which he had no business being involved in, Eragon made a rash decision to to hide on the boat of the very people he had angered. Sneaking aboard had been no difficulty as the ship was moored on the furthest peer from the wharf master's tiny shack. Once aboard he decided to hide in the Captain's quarters, the last place anyone would ever look for an intruder. Upon entering the room, Eragon wasted no time in poking around looking for valuables to line his purse. It was this instant that he stumbled upon the most exquisite sword he had every laid eyes upon.

The sword was a standard design, a seaman's cutlass. Versatile and practical on the open waters, yet elegant enough to be worn in town. The blade had been forged using hardened steel on the blade and a softer more opalescent steel along the spine. Along the steel from the cross-guard there were golden engravings in a strangely cursive language which Eragon couldn't understand. The hilt was more ornate then anything the young man had ever seen, it was completely black with diamonds placed around the pommel and a golden line ran around the grip to the cross guard. It was breathtaking, causing him to forget for a moment that it belonged to somebody very powerful.

In that time, he became very attached to the weapon and when he reached his crew much later, he had decided to keep it for himself, willing to take any chances in order to hold ownership of it. He'd been forced to leave behind the scabbard because it was of the same craftsmanship of he sword and it would too easily noticed. Instead, he'd boughten a rather standard scabbard that mostly fit the weapon. Now he was thinking all of that had been a very bad idea. One that would cause him quite a lot of grief. Takings his mind off his troubles, he turned it to a more pleasant event. He had been blindfolded and drug to a room somewhere in this humongous palace of a home and now he was sitting in a white porcelain bath, letting the scalding water soak into his rough skin and dusty hair. Eragon scrubbed the soap into his pores, letting it rest there before washing it off with the already browning water. He stayed there for what seemed like an hour before somebody rudely bashed on the door.

"Get out and get dressed. There are clothes for you on the bed."

He grumbled in annoyance, standing in the dimly lit room and grabbing the towel from a dresser nearby. Once dry, he stepped out onto the cold, grey stone floor, shaking his still shaggy hair out of his eyes. He made his way into the bedroom, glad that they had not sent anyone in to watch him. Not that he could do anything in a windowless room obviously meant for more shady characters. Still, it was nicer than most the places he stayed. The walls were a sea blue-green and everything was made of polished wood.

The floors were stone just as in the bathroom, while a plush, velvety-red carpet was covering the bedroom stone. Not to mention the bed. It was a four poster, made completely of the finest wood money could buy. The comforter, a creamy color, was soft under his brazen fingers. He pulled the clothing off his bed, pulling up a fine pair of black lace up breeches that somewhat hugged his legs. Next he sat on the bed and slid on the black Captain boots and buckled them. Standing, Eragon ventured to the mirror and studied his appearance.

An array of scars covered his otherwise toned front. They came from his way of life to be sure, and he was proud to carry them. Grinning, he grabbed the white buccaneer shirt and pulled it over his head. A belt was the last remaining item and he cinched it around his waist, on top of the shirt. Looking again in the mirror, he frowned at his appearance. Still he did not look the charming youth he usually did. It was the damned beard and horrendous hair. Going to the door he opened it and found the blue haired man along with the two others. He gave them a grin.

"Any way I could get this unappetizing rug of hair off of my face?"

One pirate looked suspiciously at him.

"So you want a blade? Do you think us dull? We aren't giving you something that can be wielded against us."

Eragon sighed.

"Please? You may hold a gun to my head as I shave, but I can't stand this mop any longer."

Blödhgarm smiled cunningly. Reaching for his belt, he unholstered his pistol.

"Celdin, retrieve a razor and bring it here. Our guest would like to trim his pelt."

The man called Celdin looked surprised.

"But sir-"

Blödhgarm shooed him.

"No buts. Go."

It took many minutes before he returned with a straight razor. Blödhgarm lifted the pistol to Eragon's head and motioned for the blade to be given to him. Taking it, Eragon walked back inside and looked in the mirror. He set the razor down to show that he had no ill-intent before he made a trip to the bathroom and snatched the soap and a small bowl that he filled with water. It took almost thirty minutes before he was completely satisfied with the cut. After that, he turned his attention to his hair.

Not knowing exactly how to deal with it, he just decided to hack it away. Strands fell to the floor in a haphazard mess. He got it to an acceptable length and set the blade down, looking at the result. It wasn't too shabby. Not like he usually looked for he didn't have the skill of a barber, but it was much better than it had been. Turning towards Blödhgarm, he grinned.

"I'm ready to meet the lady of the house."

Rolling his eyes, the blue-haired man holstered his pistol and looked to Celdin.

"Find a servant to clean up this mess and then meet us in the ballroom."

Eragon chuckled in amusement.

"Why is it that we meet in a ballroom? Are we going to dance?"

"No, you are going to speak with the Commodore and her daughter. Prepare yourself for together they are a frightening force."

Eragon grinned.

"Daughter?"

Blödhgarm gave him a look of warning.

"Don't try. Captain Arya will dismember you before you finish the sentence."

A bag was placed over Eragon's head and he was led down a maze of halls and down a set of steps. After another distant walk, they arrived at their destination for the blind was removed from his head. He looked about and found himself before two large wooden double doors with polished brass handles. Blödhgarm nodded for him to open one and he complied, entering into a spacious room with wood floors polished to a shine. The ceiling was twice the height of normal ones and the walls were made of mirrors. The cost of this room alone would keep him fed for a year. A glass chandelier hung from the ceiling and threw light about the room in a speckled pattern.

His eyes came lastly to the table the had been placed in the center of the room. It was out of place and he grimaced in distaste. It ruined the entire feel that the room created. Finding the eyes of Islanzadi, he walked towards her with a grin, arms open in a gesture of peace.

"I'm sure we can come to an agreeable solution to this whole fuss. I have money to spare."

Islanzadi laughed, waving her hand about the room.

"Does it look like I need more money?" She answered her own question, giving him a look. "No. I need skills. Skills that I at the moment do not have access you. Swiftshadow,I require your services."

Furrowing his brow, Eragon tilted his head in question.

"For?"

Islanzadi motioned to the woman next to her that Eragon hadn't laid eyes on as of yet. What he saw choked the breath from his lungs and caused his heart to stop for several shocked beats. He breathed deeply, trying to remain composed as bright green eyes bore into his soul and rooted out all the things he held hidden unto himself. This was undoubtedly the most alluringly beautiful woman he'd ever met.

His mouth ran dry and he lost his usually ever present wit. Leaving him a fool. After several moments of silence he tore his gaze from her and looked to find Islanzadi waiting for some sort of answer with a slight smile on her face. He realized that she had asked him a question and for lack of an excuse he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Islanzadi gave him a sly look before standing.

"I asked if you would sit and said that my daughter Arya would explain to you exactly why you are here."

Eragon grinned, trying to make up for his fumble of class.

"Of course."

He took a seat, wishing that his heart would stop it's erratic pace.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got all excited and wrote another chapter of this. Sorry for those waiting on my main two stories right now. They're coming very soon. I just wanted to get this done. Also, keep an eye out for the new story "Under a New Banner" by me and Elemental Dragon Slayer. It will be under a new name, Unrivaled Dragon Slayer. So yeah, enjoy this chapter and I did everything a little differently so tell me if you like the new direction or no. **

**-A-R-Y-A-**

She was leaning comfortably in her chair, waiting for the scruffy, disgusting man that she'd seen being led off of the deck. Because of that, when the gorgeous, brown-eyed stranger walked into the room, she hadn't even thought to make the connection. At least not until her mother called him by his pseudo name. It made Arya stare at him in shock and she was eternally glad that he wasn't aware of her presence yet. It also gave her time to study his smooth and cunning features. His skin, tan from the sun and his hair, a wavy, gentle bronze color that was shaped haphazardly around his head, all emitted the aura of relaxation and class. The finishing asset was his perfectly confident and in control eyes. They were a golden-brown, piercing enough, but only made more so by the ring of black that ran around the iris and made them more vibrant.

Throughout the time that she watched him, her mother continued to speak. When he responded, his voice, now paired with his features, made her insides churn and spin. She sucked in a quiet breath, making sure nobody heard her. It wasn't until he looked at her and his illusion of flawlessness shattered that she was able to free herself from his incomprehensible spell. And then it was as if she did the same to him as he had to her. His eyes were transfixed on her, not shifting, while she watched his emotions dance through them in unbridled wonder. His body went slack and his mouth all but dropped open as he stared. She usually hated when men did this, but, for some reason, his downright amazed gaze made her smirk slightly.

She heard her mother speak and gained control of her expression, blanking it. It seemed, however, that the man before her had heard nothing as he continue to gape. But he quickly realized that he'd erred and tried to backtrack. Failing, he accepted his embarrassment and sat across from her. She allowed her features to become cold as she looked at him. When she spoke she saw him visibly shiver and had to catch her smile before it found its way to her lips.

"There is a man, Galbatorix, that has been infringing on our territory. We sent a warning in the form of a severely damaged ship that belonged to him. It was found pillaging a merchant vessel in our waters. We allowed the crew to live, tying them up in the belly of the ship and letting the tide carry them till they were found. In retaliation, just a week later, we caught wind of three ships cornering one of ours. Before help could be called, everyone aboard was brutally killed and the ship was torn apart to its fixings. It didn't stop at that as we heard that several other ships, belonging to the Commodore of Tronjheim, received the same treatment. The band that was hit the hardest though, was that of the Varden's. They lost five ships and over sixty sailors."

Eragon interrupted, his sly exterior having returned. Now he looked like a pompous aristocrat and she wished nothing more than to slap it off his face. He gave her a bothered snort.

"And what business is it of mine that pirates are on the brink of a war? I have no love of politics and those of the likes of you all even less so. Pirates do nothing but kill and take what is not theirs to take."

Arya was furious but her mother spoke, very calmly, before she could snap at the insolent man.

"And here you sit up on your throne, looking down at our people when you are just like us, lower even. You take what is not yours in the shadow of night, not leaving any way for the wronged to come and try to take back what is theirs. Now tell me, Swiftshadow, how are you better?"

And suddenly the man laughed, the sound ringing through her and making her body react in unwanted ways. Her heart pounded and she felt a flash of heat. When he spoke his words were amused.

"Give them a chance to take back what is theirs? And tell me, with all your ships and all of your men, how are they supposed to steal from you?"

Islanzadi's eyes went dark.

"You did."

He became somewhat somber and tilted his head.

"Touché. But keep in mind, it all happened by chance. It is your fault really, that I found the sword. If your men hadn't been chasing down my brother for kissing that lovely girl who turned out later to be the daughter of. . . . ." He paused. "Who was she born to?"

Islanzadi motioned to a man across the table with hair deep black and eyes even blacker.

"Vanir."

Eragon grinned but the man just looked upon him with blank features. Instead of backing off, Eragon prodded.

"Cora, the magnificent woman with strawberry hair and light blue eyes came from your seed? How is that even possible?"

Vanir tensed and leaned forward. Islanzadi cut in.

"I suggest we get back to the matter at hand."

Shrugging, Eragon returned to his story.

"As I was saying, your men were chasing Roran and I saw him. He called for my help and, not knowing who the pursuer was, I knocked him unconscious. That led to my chase and Roran was able to escape. So you see, I think I'm the one who deserves an apology."

Arya couldn't believe this man. Here he was, arguing a futile point that put him in the wrong and yet, she was half-convinced it wasn't his fault at all. She shook herself, unsettled by his ability to twist words so easily. Islanzadi just chuckled.

"Your words are like honey, Swiftshadow, yet I can see the sharp edges beneath it all. Do not try and persuade us again. Now, what does come as a surprise is that you have a brother. From all the information I gathered on you, I'd never heard of such a relation."

Arya watched as Eragon's eyes shadowed with pain and anger. All amusement left his voice when he spoke again.

"He's not my true brother. But that's what we cla- what we used to claim to be. His father took me in and raised me as his own, for my parents abandoned me. But, just last month, a raid was made on our hideout and I left my post to fight, leaving less men to guard Garrow. He was mortally wounded and died within hours. Roran. . . .he blamed me and banished me from Carvihall, the name of our home. That is why I was captured by the Navy so easily. I had no one to watch out for me."

Arya spoke with nonchalance, wanting to see if this was a lie, a story he was spinning to gain their sympathy, or the truth.

"It seems that is your fault. Maybe you should've followed orders and you wouldn't be here now. And you would still have the semblance of a family."

Islanzadi gave her a look of warning, for what reason she knew not. But she found out seconds later. Eragon stood, slamming his hands into the wood of the table. It shook and his eyes bore into hers with a fire that she saw in very few men. So his story wasn't false.

"I was!" His voice was rough and deep, the accent drowned in his anger. "Garrow told me to protect his son and I left him to do so. Do not insult my honor. Ever. Again." He glared at her for many silent and tense moments before his eyes seemed to grow cruel and the words that left his lips were like nails scratching along her skin. "You are but the daughter of a great warrior. I bet you have done nothing to live up to her power or skill. You simply bask in her infamy and allow others to do the heavy lifting. Why are you even here? You should learn to only speak when you are spoken to and everything will be as it should be!"

Without second thought, Arya rose from her seat and unsheathed her blade, leveling it with her fabled speed at Eragon's throat. She seethed at him, her own voice now as dangerous as his.

"And you should watch your tongue you arrogant fool. I could slit your throat before you even drew your blade. I suggest you step down."

It wasn't until she saw the hint of a smile in his eyes that she realized she had been baited.

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He stilled and watched the green of her eyes rage like a storm in the night. He questioned if his words would send her into a fury but he knew she was none of the things that he claimed her to be. She was a mystery he wished to unravel. And by returning the insult she'd thrown at him, he'd seen what he could do to her impossibly strict control. He also saw when she realized that that was his goal. The stormy emeralds had darkened but the lightening had left their depths. Now she was just annoyed and wanted to strangle him. Islanzadi stood and used the pad of her finger to press Arya's blade from Eragon's throat.

"I think that we have had enough of this. Besides, Arya, you are set to hit that ship tonight so go prepare. You'll be taking. . ." She glanced at him. "What is your true name? It is a mouthful to call you Shadowswift."

He contemplated keeping it to himself but found no reason to.

"Eragon. Eragon Shay."

Islanzadi nodded and looked back to Arya.

"You will be taking Eragon with you so I suggest you two keep your anger in check. Also, I don't trust that he wont run. Keep somebody at his back at all times."

Arya seemed like she was about to protest but instead just motioned to Blödhgarm.

"Take him to the Belle Moissonneur and keep watch of him while I get ready."

Eragon grinned.

"Beautiful reaper?"

Arya seemed curious at his knowledge.

"You speak French?"

He shrugged.

"I've been many places in my travels. And several of my closest friends are- were, French." He gave her a smoldering look. "Tell me, is the ship in namesake of her captain?"

Arya rolled her eyes while Blödhgarm had trouble hiding his smirk.

"Go."

Eragon chuckled and followed after the blue-haired first-mate, obeying her command.

"Yes, milady."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Blödhgarm shook his head.

"You shouldn't taunt the Captain." Eragon tried to look about where they were when the first mate handed him a hood, an apologetic look on his face. "And you must wear this. Commodore's orders. She doesn't want you seeing anything you'd like to steal."

Eragon groaned but it was an amused one. He slid the hood on his head but continued talking to the man as he was led through twisty halls.

"And why is it that Arya mustn't be teased?"

"Because she is ruthless. If you push her, despite the fact that her mother wants your skills, she will kill you."

Eragon pondered this new information but he had a hard time believing it.

"I doubt she would kill me. I think she's too curious."

Blödhgarm laughed.

"You do seem to have her attention. I've never seen her lose it like that except for once. And it was much, much worse."

"What happened?"

The man responded in a sad voice.

"I am not at liberty to tell you. Only she may and I doubt that will ever happen. Just keep in mind, the day it happened, almost one hundred men died and she struck absolute terror into the hearts of the survivors. I've never seen anyone cause so much damage. You be careful with what you say and do. For our Captain, as much as we respect and love her, is dangerous beyond the level capable by most humans. She holds a rage within her that, when tapped, releases a hell upon the world. It was rather poetic though."

A shiver ran up Eragon's spine but not out of fear. Out of anticipation. Only once in her life? He looked forward to bringing her emotions to the surface because they seemed as if they were impossibly interesting. It piqued his intrigue and made him want to unravel the beautiful woman in more ways than one. The tale Blödhgarm spun seemed unbelievable but for some reason, as he remembered back to the strikingly beautiful pirate, he couldn't help but know that it was the truth. The scent of sea water assaulted his nose and he grinned.

He loved this smell. It was freedom and power and he knew that as long as he remained near the sea, he would never truly be a prisoner. His feet hit wood that made a hollow sound, letting him know he stood on the gangplank. It struck him that he could easily be tossed into the water with this blind covering his eyes but no fright entered his heart. It was several minutes later that he heard the sound of light footfalls on the planks. He knew immediately, out of some instinct, that it was her. A hand gripped his hood and yanked. He was revealed to be standing before the cold-hearted Captain and nothing at that moment could thrill him more.

He looked her up and down, taking in the black trousers that hugged so splendidly to her legs. Then his eyes traveled to the black corset that covered a blood red blouse. On top of it all was a long-coat of the same red that formed to her figure and showed off her curves. Black patterns accented the coat in incredible ways. Everything about her just made the air leave his lungs. Eragon's eyes twinkled.

"My my, you look rather impressive. May I ask, is it for the ships we're about to plunder? Do you want to torture their crews more by showing them something they'll never attain as they sink to the depths of the sea?" He grinned mischievously. "Or maybe it was for my benefit?"

She ignored his comment, yelling for the gangplank to be drawn in. Blödhgarm just shook his head with a wry smile before following in her footsteps. A man and a woman remained at his side, watching his movements. Arya walked to the quarter deck and shouted to the crew.

"Lay course for the East! We are intercepting a cargo ship carrying a massive load of silver. It will be protected by two Navy vessels but they are no match for our guns! Make ready and heave ahead!"

A shout rang up before the crew began their set tasks. Sails were raised and guns began to be latched down and loaded. Arya gave control of the ship to Blödhgarm and headed his direction. She gripped the sleeve of his shirt and yanked him behind her.

He followed willingly, wanting to see where she was taking him. It was made obvious as they neared the door below the quarter deck. He raised his eyebrows as he was dragged into the captain's quarters. Her quarters. Once the door closed she slammed him into it and pressed a hand to his throat, successfully cutting off his breathing. He gasped, lifting his hand to hers and pulling. Damn this woman was strong. Her nails dug into his neck, breaking skin and making him wince while the wood of the door scratched painfully at his spine. He choked out a strangled shout.

"What the hell?!"

She moved closer, a cold annoyance in her eyes.

"I will not have you insulting me on my ship. Is that understood? You are done with your antics."

He smirked, despite the fact that he was void of air.

"I could never."

She swore, dropping her hand and slamming it into his solar plexus. He doubled over, collapsing to his knees because she'd just removed the very little oxygen he had left. After he'd sucked in a few gasps of air, he glared at her, standing.

"Shit, woman! What is with you?!"

Arya got in his face again, barely inches from him.

"You will break, thief. For you are a coward that hides in darkness. One day you will realize this as well."

He stared into her eyes, wanting to be angry but for some strange reason, his only emotion or feeling was an insurmountable desire to kiss her sneering lips. To claim her mouth and make her whimper. Instead he spat back his own insult.

"It is not out of cowardice that I move with the shadows, dear Captain. It is of cunning bravery. And I think you will find that it is better to steal in the shadows and return to enjoy the light. You, on the other hand, have been darkened by something. It has consumed your soul and now you stand here accusing me of cowardice when you live in it completely. Basking in the way you are protected by the darkness. Who is truly the coward?"

She continued to stand before him, rage thrumming through her entire body as she stared at him with a look of battling emotions swirling through her gorgeous eyes. Heat climbed up his body as he watched her struggle with her anger. His chest tightened and he knew she was seeing this change in him because she stepped away. But he knew he was too far gone in this moment. He knew that, unless she stopped him, he was going to press his lips to hers and lose himself.

**-A-R-Y-A-**

The shift in his demeanor startled her. He'd looked like he was going to fight her a moment before, yet now, his eyes had darkened in desire. Something many men showed for her but none had she ever reciprocated. Her body was stiff and burning from her fury but as he looked at her like that, it seemed to burn for another reason entirely. She backed away, not sure what was happening to her. She'd never felt this. . . this. . .kind of . . desire? Is that what it was? Because she'd been with Faolin many years back and nothing of this magnitude had ever filled her.

It was almost hard to breathe: she was so lost in this man's ridiculous eyes. They were just so enticing. So menacing and yet, at the same time, kind. It was a clash. A contradiction. Just like they themselves. Him the noble thief and her the brutal pirate. Not so different in their chosen fields, but their attitudes were miles different. She was closed off and curt. Never showing her feelings. And he, he was smooth. Saying words everyone wanted to hear and turning things to his favor. It was remarkable that somebody who had infuriated her so much was so insanely attractive at the same time.

He took a step forward and she one back, trying to keep the distance. But as he continued to move toward her and she away, the back of her legs hit her desk and she fell, sitting hard on the wooden surface. Eragon moved like a predator then, sliding in between her knees and crashing his lips on her own. No air left her lungs as she found herself physically incapable of drawing a breath. It was all too intense. His mouth on hers was like something she never imagined. Electricity flowed from her lips down to her toes and back up, making her gasp suddenly. His hands grasped hers, pinning them successfully to the desk. Not that she'd be able to move them from the lack of oxygen reaching her lungs.

And then, against her will, her mouth began to move with his, in a dance that erased all thought from her mind and all rage from her bones. He pressed tightly into her body and she felt his teeth on her bottom lip, eliciting a little hiss from her as he bit it softly. And then he was moving down her chin, along her throat, and to her pulse point, sucking, kissing, and biting in a sporadic pattern that set her nerves on end and had her leaning her head back to allow him more room. His hands released hers as they settled on her thighs. She allowed her fingers to slide softly into his hair as he continued his attack on the soft skin of her neck. Then it hit her.

Coming to her senses, she threw her arms out and shoved him back with a ferocity that startled even herself. He seemed confused, like he had no clue of what he'd just done. Her skin still hummed in want for his touch but she held herself away, standing and sucking in air. Her eyes never left him as he straightened from hitting the door that she'd pushed him into. He didn't look angry that she'd stopped him. In fact, he looked relieved. Like he hadn't meant to do it in the first place. She smoothed her clothing and settled her hair in a careful arrangement around her shoulders. He seemed shellshocked and didn't move as she walked toward him and brushed past, beginning to open the door.

His body seemed to call to her and suddenly, without his consent, his hand reached out, gripping her arm, before he dropped it like he'd been burned. She glanced at him and saw that he wasn't even looking at her. He just stood with his eyes pinned to the map on her wall. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and left him there. Outside, Lifaen stood, waiting to take back guard of the thief. She made sure her voice was steady when she spoke.

"He'll be out in a moment. I decided he needed a little talking to so he knew exactly who was in charge here."

Lifaen nodded with a smirk and waited for Eragon to exit her room.

**Stapet:** No, well, sort of. It's in like, 1600-1700 period.

**Kaando:** Thank you! And I will be keeping to their characters as much as possible but some things will be different as you saw in this with Eragon and Arya.

**DamnHigh:** Thanks! You guys all make me feel so good about myself lol.

**Evatross:** :D

**Flyflyaway:** Lol idk really but thank you! I am going to bring her into the story in a very different way. Not pirates of the Caribbean, maybe I got this from AC:III and the sailing stuff.

**Thaimex17:** Thank you! And yeah AC:4 looks fricken incredible. Can't wait!

**funnelwebs:** Thanks haha and no I don't have a beta anymore because there aren't that many mistakes I don't think and so I can probs just try harder and find them on my own. How did you get a brain injury lol?

**My Generation:** Hehe my ego is so high right now it's ridiculous! Thanks! And I will be finishing the other two but I couldn't help put up this chapter because I just got a burst of inspiration. I tried the tv show and I thought it was a little bit boring. It's great quality and stuff but it could've used more. I will be trying to watch it again soon and use the little patience I have to get through the slower stuff. And yeah, the books are brilliantly done

**dracon867:** Lol :P

**eragonfan117:** thank you and I wasn't planning on putting it up so soon but I got inspired so. . . yeah :D


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have just had bucket-loads of inspiration for this story and the words are rolling out of my mind onto the screen before I realize another chapter has been written. I do apologize that my other stories haven't been updated but this one has got my full attention at the moment. I'll get to the others very soon though. Enjoy.**

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He stood there for almost a minute, trying to understand what the hell had just happened. For him to lose his composure was a rare thing and it'd happened twice now in a single day. All under the striking eyes of one, Ayra Drottingu. _That woman. . . . _he shivered, trying to get his skin to stop quivering from her touch. He pressed his heated palms to his eyes and tried to make sense of it all. Having no such luck, he collected himself and turned towards the door. Opening it, he found a guard there waiting for him. The man stuck out his hand.

"My name is Lifaen. Pleasure to meet you, Eragon."

Eragon took his hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, although I don't think you had a choice. I'm assuming that you are my guard?"

Lifaen gave him a smirk and nodded.

"But I'm willing to pretend that I am just your guide: a way to get around the ship."

Eragon chuckled as they began walking towards the bow."

"I can agree to that."

They stopped as a crew member sprinted in front of them carrying a rope. Eragon watched as it was used to fix up a loose setting for one of the swing guns. Lifaen whistled.

"Smart lad."

Eragon looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

The pirate glanced back to where Arya was standing again on the Quarter deck.

"He is using ingenuity to fix what is broken instead of reporting it to the Captain."

Eragon avoided looking anywhere near the maddening woman.

"Shouldn't it be reported?"

Lifaen laughed.

"You really know nothing of Arya do you?"

Images flashed through his head from just minutes before and he felt his cheeks burn but kept his face turned away.

"No, not really."

Lifaen started to walk again.

"Let's just say, if he brought it to her now, he would be punished for not maintaining the ship."

"In what way?"

The man shrugged.

"Dock his pay, lose rank, get the shit chores nobody else wants, and the like."

Eragon chuckled.

"I thought you were going to say some kind of physical abuse. Whipping and such."

Lifaen gave him an appalled look.

"What kind of people do you think we are?"

". . . . Pirates. . ."

The man consented slightly.

"That's understandable. But we are not malicious as one might think. We are a family. Other's lives might not mean much to us but abusing one of our own is unthinkable."

Eragon looked back towards the sailor trying to rig the gun.

"And what happens if the weapon fails?"

"Well it's a double-edged sword. He reports it now, he is punished. But if he doesn't report it and the weapon misfires, the punishment in more severe. Suspension or permanent removal from the crew is usually the way."

Eragon whistled.

"Harsh. What happens if the gun makes it through the battle? Does he report it then?"

"Of course. He has an excuse for its brokenness."

Eragon laughed, catching on.

"He'll just say it got hit in the battle and no one's the wiser."

They reached the rail just before the bowsprit and Lifaen gave him a sideways grin.

"Exactly."

Hearing the unfurling of canvas, Eragon looked up and watched the huge white sails drop down and began to be strung. The deck looked like a flurry of chaos as everyone went about their duties. Risking his calm, Eragon shot a look over at the Captain. She was shouting at somebody and all the power, rage, and finesse within her was evident in her stance and gaze. He gripped the rail beside him tightly, letting the wood dig into his hand. _Seriously, what the hell is happening to me? How does she do this?_ Suddenly, the wind gusted and he watched as her hair rose and billowed around her in a smooth and sporadic pattern.

Feeling his entire body flush with heat, Eragon took a deep, cleansing breath. But he was entranced, still watching as she moved and used her commanding presence to attain what she needed to be done. He didn't know how long he'd been staring when she was abruptly looking back at him as well. From this distance he couldn't see her eyes, but he could tell she was unsettled and annoyed. She was frozen just as he for several seconds before somebody yelled for her attention and she jerked around, cutting off their connection and going to speak with the woman who had called for her.

Eragon sighed and turned to find Lifaen watching him curiously. He feigned ignorance.

"What?"

Shaking his head, the pirate just leaned back against railing

"Nothing important." He slapped Eragon's shoulder. "Come on, we'll get you situated below deck."

Eragon frowned.

"Why?"

"Because we can't have you making trouble on this raid."

"I wont. Let me fight with you."

Lifaen shook his head.

"We don't need any extra warriors. You'd only be in the way. This crew is the best of the best. You wouldn't hold a candle to even our weakest fighter."

Eragon knew that he wouldn't win this battle and so he followed the pirate to the steps that led down to the gun deck. They passed several men and women rigging the weapons and bringing crates of ammunition for the cannons. Others were in the process of tying down loose barrels to keep them from rolling or moving as they were barraged with cannon-fire. Lifaen led him towards the crew quarters and they passed several doors before the man stopped at one. Sliding a key from his pocket, the pirate pushed it into the door and twisted, moving the tumblers and opening the door. He stepped out of the way, sliding the key into his pocket.

"Sorry to do this. I don't believe you are going to run but I think you would get yourself killed out there."

Eragon shrugged, trying to look nonchalant as he slid by the pirate. With deft and practiced hands, he slid his middle and forefinger into Lifaen's pocket and snatching the key. He did it with such ease and speed that he was almost to the bed by the time the door closed. Grinning victoriously, he was about to sit when Lifaen spoke.

"Did you really think I wouldn't think of that, Eragon?"

_Hell._ Looking down at the key, he saw that it wasn't a key but an iron nail used for repairs on the ship. Flopping back on the bed he sighed.

"Yes."

Lifaen laughed.

"You are a thief. One of the best might I add. I wasn't about to forget that."

Eragon couldn't help but chuckle. He'd find another way out but he was impressed.

"Well played, friend."

"Thank you. Sit tight, now. I'll be back for you in thirty or so minutes."

As soon as his footsteps receded, Eragon leapt up and looked about the room. He wasn't going to sit about and do nothing while this attack happened. That wasn't any fun at all. He took in his surroundings, seeing that most of the furniture, the bed, table, and one shabby wooden chair, would do nothing to help him. He looked at the window that had been shuttered and locked and decided if he could pick it, that would be his escape. A huge grin split his face. Maybe that awful chair would be helpful after all. Walking over to it, he lifted his foot and drove it down. Two of the legs broke clean off while the seat splintered and shifted.

He pulled it apart, finally finding what he needed. The nails. Taking one, he also grabbed a shard of wood that was relatively the correct size and walked to the window. Sliding both in the lock, he went to work.

**-A-R-Y-A-**

In the distance she saw the three ships they were heading for and a cruel grin spread across her face. She loved the thrill of the fight. It was like all her power could be released in unhindered rage that consumed all her faced her. It was a mind-blowing sensation and she craved it like an addiction. In the distance, she heard two trumpets blaring their warning. Arya wanted to scoff. No matter how prepared these ships were, they were nothing compared to the Belle Moissonneuse. Taking the wheel in her grip, she spun, curving the ship and coming parallel to the first naval vessel.

Shouting could be heard as they realized the pirate ship was about to fire. Something they could do nothing about because for them, her ship was still out of range. Giving the command to fire, Arya listened as her guns shot and watched them arc to the enemy ship. Several hit their target, a devastating crash making her chuckle. She saw several gaping holes from bow to stern, some low enough to take in water. Sailors ran about, trying to ready their cannons and mitigate the damage done.

Arya called for half-sail, spinning the wheel hard right and turning the boat to the other side as the right reloaded. As soon as they were facing, she gave the order to let loose the cannons. More shots rang out but she didn't watch as she was calling for the swivel guns on the deck.

"Aim for the other navy ship! Watch your aim or you'll hit the cargo vessel!"

The gunmen on the three weapons left side of the deck aimed and released their rounds with precision not many other ships could claim to have. She saw a mast on the far ship crush and snap sideways, throwing the boat off course. Looking to the other, Arya saw it was already lowering into the depths of the sea and that many of those aboard were loading into the rafts along the edge. Knowing that the ship with the broken sail wasn't going anywhere, she leveled her's at it and called for full-sail. Wind whipped past her face and she gave control to a shipman beside her. She wouldn't be sitting out for this fight. That wasn't her way. Dropping her hand to the pommel of her sword, she walked to the deck and waited for the inevitable rush that would soon fill her. She glanced at the rowboats escaping and smirked. Many would hear of this and it would strike fear into their hearts.

She gripped one of the boarding ropes, preparing herself to swing over. Fifteen more waited with her while many more stood behind for their chance. They were close enough now to see the looks of determination, fear, and anger on the faces of the Navy men and it pleased her that she would have some semblance of a fight on her hands. Soon enough, they were almost ship to ship and Arya gave the call. Shouting war cries, her men swung with her and landed gracefully on the enemy deck. Arya rolled to her feet, pulling her sword and immediately slashing at the legs of the person she landed by. He cried out and dropped to his knees.

Behind her, she heard an attacker approaching and pulled her pistol, swinging around and slashing the downed man's throat while firing the weapon at the new sailor. Both hit the wood with a pleasing thump. Clashing of swords and the sound of gunfire filled her hears and her heart pounded excitedly. She looked about, searching for her next target, and saw him in the form of a man sprinting towards the railing. Probably trying to escape. Shoving her gun in it's holster, she instead flipped up a dagger and chucked it, nailing the sailor in the spine and dropping him just as she felt the instinctive pull to turn around. Doing so, she brought up her blade and blocked a strike from a burly man with a scimitar.

He tried to attack again and she ducked as she dodged to the side, driving her sword into his ribs and pulling it back out as he fell. Her body tingled with delight and she ran at the next man who was about to stab one of her own. Brutally kicking his side in caused the sailor's thrust to miss by mere inches. Angry, the Navy crewman turned to her only to be driven through the heart by a blade from the man that he'd almost killed. She gave the pirate a grin and continued on. By the time the last enemy was down, she was sweating but not tired, and covered in Navy blood. Wiping it from her brow and sword with a cloth from a dead man's shirt, she walked across the plank that had been set up to her boat.

Her crew were rambunctious from their win, but they were ever the professionals, already readying the boat to set chase of the silver carrying vessel that at the moment was trying to escape. Lifaen appeared at her side.

"May I release Eragon from his room now?"

She pondered, her veins scalding her at his name.

"Yes. But keep watch."

Several minutes later, the sailor returned without him, a look of worry and annoyance on his face.

"Captain, he's gone."

Her head spun.

"What!?"

Lifaen shrank back somewhat.

"He used the nails or something from the chair and picked the window lock. I can't find him so there's a possibility he got away on the Naval rowboats."

She slammed her hand into the railing and cursed. Of course he had. Suddenly a new anger filled her and she realized she'd been played earlier. That, when he had kissed her, had been an act. His way of rubbing her face in the fact that he would escape. He knew she would be enraged and had tried to one up her with his getaway and the kiss. She was so stupid. It wasn't like he even meant anything to her. But to have been taken surprise like she had been in her cabin, it was embarrassing. More so than losing a prisoner.

"Dammit!"

Several sailors looked at her but quickly went back to their work as Blödhgarm gave them pointed glances. He'd just come from loading one of the guns and was now standing by Lifaen.

"Arya?"

She didn't give an answer and so Lifaen did it for her. She was seething. Literally overflowing with anger. Nobody did that to her. Ever. A call that they were coming up on the cargo ship made her force her mind to the task at hand. Eragon would be dealt with later. They had almost come in range when one of her crew called out from the quarter deck.

"Enemy ship at our backs!"

Confusion sprang into her mind and she ran up the steps to the quarter deck, taking in the sight of a massive ship with gray sails.

"Galbatorix."

Blödhgarm froze.

"What would one of his ships be doing here?"

By now they were alongside the cargo ship. She looked out over her crew and shouted orders.

"I want ten men to secure that vessel and sail it to the nearest land. If we haven't found you by nightfall, you must find your own way to Ellesmèra."

Organizing quickly, the men boarded the ship and began seizing control of its sailors. Arya called for her ship to be brought around and for the guns to be loaded again. Galbatorix's boat was about to take a thrashing. The Belle Moissonneuse was side on to the coming vessel and Arya waited for the opportune moment to fire. When it came, she watched calmly as the cannonballs slammed into the hull of the boat. Still, it didn't stop their advance towards them. Calling for a reload, knowing that by the time they turned the ship, the other would be in range to fire, she waited on frayed nerves.

Her crew shouted "loaded" and she commanded them to fire again. This would be the last strike before the enemy pirates were on them. The rounds hit again but still seemed to do little to stop the boat's movement. She unsheathed her weapon.

"Steady yourselves! They approach!"

Before her, the enemy vessel began to slow and turn as it approached. Swing guns from her ship fired at the masts, successfully bringing two down, before they were too close. Immediately, men and woman began pouring onto her ship from ropes tossed across while others risked jumping. Soon she was fighting tooth and nail as there were four of them to every one of her crew. She slammed the pommel of her sword into and oncoming aggressor before sliding under the club of another. This was going to be a bloody battle and she knew that not all of her people would get out unscathed. Especially since they were ten short.

They had killed over forty-five men when somebody shouted, or rather, roared, over the clanging steel.

"ENOUGH!"

Their enemies stopped but she and her men continued their fight, now easily killing the remaining sailors. Once finished, she turned to find the source of the voice. When she did so she almost laughed out loud. For it was a man in silver armor that covered all of his skin. _What was this fool doing, wearing armor at sea? That was the easiest way to drown for he would have no chance if he went overboard. He must be amateur. But then, why did his men stop and let themselves die under his command?_ As he stepped closer, she realized something that made her blood run cold and terror to claw viciously up her spine.

It wasn't armor that this man was wearing. Nothing was covering his skin. That was his skin. Scales of silver shimmered brightly and she narrowed her eyes at their glare. This man was a Dragon-Specter. And while the name seemed ominous and noble, they were anything but. The rumor went that to become one, the human must kill another who has been gifted in some way by a dragon: the mythical creatures she didn't believe in until she met her first one of these demons years before. When it killed her father.

The man suddenly lunged and leapt, landing with a loud thud on the deck of her ship. He walked to her, his features becoming ever clearer and more disgusting. Eyes maroon and scales dirty and peeling, he looked like he'd been rotting away for years. Which, in reality, he probably had. The Specter walked to stand before her, calling something in a different language. Suddenly twenty more men surfaced from below deck on the other ship and crossed over to their boat. She was about to give the order to attack when the Specter halted her.

"Wait! They are not here to kill, only to keep your men at bay. I wish to challenge you. Just you, to a duel. If you can best me, these men will easily surrender their lives. If I kill you, I will have pleasure finishing your crew as well."

Arya readied her feet, wanting to destroy this bastard.

"Fine! Let's go."

Without warning, the man opened his jaws and a putrid, green fire poured from his mouth, scalding her and sending her reeling backwards. He struck then, bringing his sword out of its sheath and down towards her skull. Throwing up her blade, she blocked just in time although his blow was strong enough to scratch her cheek before she could push it away. Arya barely had time to regain her footing before she was under and onslaught of his rapid attacks. She parried and dodged, weaving under his blade and trying to avoid his flame that he spouted from his mouth a random intervals.

Her sword clashed against his and she brought her knee up only to have his scaled hand slam it away from his body. Pain racketed through her and she limped backwards several steps. The Specter laughed evilly, his eyes boring into her skull. Trying to trick him, Arya feigned a strike to his head and another to his shoulder before stabbing him directly in the stomach. Her speed, which was usually unprecedented, was no match for this vile creature. As she struck, he blocked, letting her make no headway while she was already tiring from her prior battles.

In a powerful attack, he pushed into her blade and walked her backwards towards the railing. Knowing she was screwed if he got her into a corner, she tried something desperate and insanely dangerous. Flinging herself backwards, she used up the remaining space and rolled to a crouch, situating her feet. The Specter, thinking he had her, sprinted forward with his weapon ready. Arya then used the leverage of the rail to shoot herself forward and to the side, rolling several times before she stood and flung a dagger she'd picked up at the scaled man. It barely embedded itself in the silver and she watched in disgust as blackish-green liquid squirted out around the steel. A roar left him and he whirled.

But then a smile, showing yellowed fangs, appeared and she froze. Before she could react, he was removing the dagger and gripping it in his free hand. Walking towards her, he began his attacks, this time with two weapons for her to try and block. She failed many times, his steel slicing her skin in several places. Finally, he knocked her weapon to the side and dropped his knife, using clawed fingers to scratch her across the face. Searing pain filled her and she felt the wind leave her stomach as he punched her there. She dropped to the ground, breathing heavily while the Dragon-Specter chuckled manically. This was it. This was how she was going to die. Just as her father had.

"You are the most skilled warrior I've ever killed, Captain. I hope you find solace in that as I run you through."

A jammed his blade forward only to have it blocked as a shield was flung in front of her. The Specter, taken off guard, stumbled away and she saw a pair of legs stand before her, the feet in an expert fighting stance. Looking up, she recognized the suave body of one, Eragon Shay. He reached a hand back, helping her to stand while still looking at the demon man. Arya picked up her sword and readied herself beside the lithe thief, wondering how on earth he was going to do anything but hinder her.

Her whole image of him turned on its axil, however, when he lunged forward in a fake at the enemy's waist before he dropped into a roll and came up to the Specter's right, cutting his blade into the leg. The demon howled and fire left his lungs and poured into the air. Eragon jumped back in shock, his eyes wide.

"What kind of creature are you?"

The Dragon-Specter growled viciously, walking towards Eragon with his blade at the ready.

"One that will tear your flesh from your still living body!"

Shrugging at the non-answer, Eragon parried the next blow and counter-struck, stabbing and swinging with perfection that matched her own skill. Arya, shaking herself off from the pain and fogginess, threw herself into the battle with Eragon. And immediately, it was as if they became one, blocking while the other struck, distracting while the other snuck a blow, and using each other's skill to boost their own. It was magnificent, like a dance that had synchronized steps all leading to the finale. And it came, in a dazzling display of agility from both. They were shoulder to shoulder when she saw an opening to her left. At the same time as she dove there, Eragon flung himself to the right, both successfully getting into the blind spot of the Specter. There was no way he could defend both sides and so he turned to Arya out of chance, striking just as she saw the point of a sword explode from his chest.

The Specter turned, trying to stab at Eragon, and so she stepped forward and speared him through his throat, successfully cutting off his cry of pain. He fell to the ground as his blood flowed readily over Eragon and her swords. Around them, her crew, renewed by the wonder they had just seen, went into a flurry and brought down the guards that had kept them from aiding her. She on the other hand, leveled her gaze on the obviously powerful man who'd saved her life. He was already staring and gave a slight grin when he caught her eye. She couldn't help returning it and he walked towards her, concern in his gaze.

Sheathing his sword, gooey blood and all, he gripped her chin lightly in his fingers and inspected the four claw marks down her cheek. Blödhgarm sprinted to her.

"Arya will you be alright?"

She nodded, feeling her head become dizzy. Noticing her wobble slightly on her feet, Eragon slid an arm around her waist and pulled her into his warm body. She shivered, breathing deeply of his scent that smelled like the air after a thunderstorm and a hint of oak. She closed her eyes, slumping into his grip. Blödhgarm moved to take her but Eragon blocked him.

"I have her."

The blue-haired man frowned.

"Arya?"

She waved him off.

"You are captain at the moment, find and acquire the cargo and then bring us home." She looked at the Specter bleeding out on the deck. "And get that creature off of my ship."

He nodded, somewhat regrettably, and headed off to do as she asked. Eragon walked her to her quarters and pushed open the door, leading her in and setting her on the bed. He turned, rummaging through the desk draws for a bit. She gripped his arm, making him look at her for her throat was raspy and she wanted to avoid speaking, and pointed under the bed. He nodded and ducked down, pulling out a crate and finding wrapping cloths and four bottles of whiskey. He turned an amused smirk her direction before opening one and pouring its contents all over one of the wrappings. He knelt before her, reaching up towards her face, when she held up her hand.

"I can do it."

Her voice was raspy and pained but there was no way she was going to let him coddle her. He narrowed his eyes, and then decided it would be a good plan to completely ignore her. He pushed her hand out of the way and settled his on the cheek that didn't have any wounds. She froze, feeling little jolts of fire under each of his fingertips. But she wasn't about to allow this. She pulled the cloth from his other hand and pressed at his chest, motioning for him to retreat. Instead, he crowded her space, looking at her like there was no way she was going to win this. She scoffed inwardly. Like hell she wouldn't.

She tried to stand and remove herself from him but he gripped both sides of the bed on either side and blocked her escape. She glared angrily at him and found that he was playing with her, trying to rile her up. And as peeved as it made her, it was insanely attractive for some strange reason. This man had a confidence that she hadn't encountered before. It wasn't out of stupidity or a false sense of pride and entitlement. It was purely the knowledge that he was comfortable in his own skin, and his own abilities.

She cursed quietly and relented, knowing that if he kept at it she'd probably end up in the situation from before. Dropping the rag on his hand, she laid down.

"While you do that I'm going to sleep. Try anything foolish and I will kill you."

He gave her a grin.

"Yes ma'am."


	4. Chapter 4

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He sat in the desk chair and watched her for a time, taking in the smooth porcelain skin that called to him. She was like a siren from the tales the fishermen used to tell him as a child. So beautiful and mysterious with her vicious allure that you couldn't help but be reeled in. It was strange, but not something he would complain about. There were worse things that could pull you in and they weren't quite so infatuating. Shaking his head, he tried to settle comfortably in the seat so he could rest as well. Exhaustion was filling him from such a harrowing two days and he needed sleep. Leaning his head against the wall, he closed his eyes.

Something slapped against his chest hours later and he woke to find Arya sitting across from him on her bed, eyes somewhat aggravated. He looked down at his lap to find that she had thrown a leather glove at him. He gave her a questioning look.

"What was that for?"

She raised her eyebrows like he was an idiot.

"Why are you still in my room?"

He snorted.

"Because I was tired."

She stood and strode over to him, hands on her hips.

"You have no right to be here. Get out."

He stood up as well, putting less than an inch between them.

"I saved your life, Captain. Show a little gratitude."

She stepped back, trying to get a little space between them.

"My gratitude was the fact that I didn't kill you for trying to escape my ship. You owe my family a debt and it will be repaid."

He clucked his tongue in a condescending manner.

"So very abrasive. You know, most men would be turned off by your callous attitude."

She narrowed her eyes.

"And most men would be dead because of it."

He moved forward again, crowding her space.

"So why am I not?"

For a moment, so quick that he couldn't be sure it happened, his own questioned resonated within her mind. Like she didn't know the answer either. But then she quirked a smile.

"Because you are of some use."

Getting an idea, he settled his hands on her waist, tilting his head and giving her a look. Her entire body froze under his touch but he didn't move away.

"And, my dear Captain, what uses do you have for me?" She stopped breathing for a moment, enough that it was obvious when she took a deep breath. He grinned, tugging her against him and chuckling. "Because I can think of a few things."

Arya rolled her eyes, but he could tell she was amused. Along with some other things. Her piercing green eyes took on a mischievous lilt and suddenly she gripped his collar and twisted, pulling him close. He lips were at his ear and she spoke.

"So can I."

And then she slid back somewhat, her teeth grazing his cheek before her lips landed on his, if only for a brief moment. And then she was gone, strutting to the door and walking out with attitude while he stood motionless and dumb as a rock. His heart was soaring in his chest and he couldn't actually get a hold on himself as his body reacted to her kiss. Breathing deeply, he tried to gain control of his fuddled mind. How the hell did she do that?

This time he followed out just behind her, not wanting her to think she'd gotten to him. The first thing he saw was the damage done to the ship and crew. Several pirates were resting against masts and railings, parts of their bodies bandaged up. The ones who were able to continue looked exhausted and moved at a slow pace. Parts of the boat were gouged out and there were dents in the floor boards. He gave them all one last look before turning to find Arya in a deep conversation with Blödhgarm. She looked frustrated. He leapt up the steps and found himself beside her.

"What's happening?"

Arya ran a hand through her hair, wincing when she hit an injury that was hidden in her hair.

"We haven't hit land yet. This is the direction they were told to sail and they wouldn't have shifted course. It's either the land is very far or they were attacked and led off course. We should've caught up to them by now if they hadn't been."

Eragon shifted.

"Well let's hope it isn't the latter. I don't think your crew can take another fight."

Blödhgarm seemed somewhat peeved at him and when he addressed him, Eragon knew why.

"Yet here you are, fresh as a newly picked fruit. Tell me, where were you during the first fight? If you escaped, how come you didn't see fit to help us."

Eragon snorted in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Why would I risk my freedom to come fight when you had it handled? I made it to a rowboat and they almost killed me but I told them I knew where your hideout was and they let me live. I obviously don't because I was below deck, but they had no clue I was lying. I was getting away scott free."

Arya gave him a curious, if not shrewd, look.

"So why come back?"

**-A-R-Y-A-**

She watched as his face darkened and he frowned.

"I saw the boat that was heading your way in the distance. Before the Navy men on the rowboat could do anything, I dove out and down, right into the ship's path. As it passed I grabbed hold and waited. By the time we reached you I had began to climb up as all the fighting started. I had just reached the gun deck when two crew members left to stay on the boat attacked me. That's why it took so long to come and help you."

She caught on then.

"The boat. Galbatorix's. You recognized it."

He clenched his jaw tightly.

"They were the ones who attacked Carvahall."

She nodded in understanding, knowing not to bait him at this point. The rage so carefully controlled in his eyes was rather terrifying and she had no notion of what would set him off. Turning to Blödhgarm, she spoke.

"We keep on this course for-"

She was interrupted by a shout from one of her crew.

"Land ahead!"

All three of them pivoted to see an island of mountains shrouded in a dark mist. It was something that she would never bring her crew through if they had another choice. Shadows such as these should remain untraversed. Eragon moved closer to her, a look of worry replacing the anger that had been there.

"I don't think we should go through this."

She called for half-mast and then glanced at him.

"Nor do I, but we must. Those I sent on the cargo ship would've and I will not wear out all of my crew's strength by moving on. They need rest."

He didn't seem convinced.

"If your people saw this, there is a chance they decided to move on."

Arya shook her head.

"No. They are braver than you know, Eragon. My orders are always followed. And we would've outrun them by now if they had tried to go around. I assume we'll find them just setting into the shore."

Shrugging, Eragon went to help the injured sailors below.

They made it through the fog without hassle, and a large jolt went through the ship as they grounded into the sand. Dropping anchor, the crew began to stumble down the gangplank to the sand. She called for Lifaen, Blödhgarm, and Eragon, each arriving within a couple seconds.

"You two head that way and search for where the cargo ship beached. Eragon, you and I will go the opposite way. They can't have landed too far from us."

She called for the crew to rest and led Eragon away from them. As soon as they were out of earshot he grinned at her.

"Want to keep me close, eh?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Calm yourself and focus."

He waited until they were out of sight, having entered into a wooded area that reached all the way to the edge of the water, before gripping her hip and pushing her back into the tree. She gasped, heat flooding her.

"Eragon-"

He kissed her, his mouth rough but soft, teasing and forceful and all too enticing. After a moment he captured her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, making her hiss. She shoved him off and swore.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He narrowed his eyes in amusement.

"You shouldn't tease and expect not to be toyed with in return. I am not some mindless man who will cater to your whims and games. Careful what you do because it may come back to," He cleared his throat. "bite you."

His play on words came out gruffer than the rest, making her realize that he wasn't as in control as he alluded to being. She pushed him out of the way, walking past and forcing herself to regain composure. This was no time for anything of that nature. He let it rest, following silently behind her when they heard footsteps sprinting just ahead of them. Both tensed, waiting to see exactly who was coming. Arya recognized the woman immediately as Isa, one of her crew members. She called to her and the woman jerked around, her eyes full of terror.

"Captain! It's killing them!"

She looked around, listening for any sound of attack.

"What is?"

Isa motioned for them to follow, turning back the way she came.

"We came upon it as we were hunting. There was a small cave or so we thought, and we went inside. It ended up leading to an endless cavern filled with debris and bones until you made it a little ways in where the floor became clear."

Arya interrupted.

"What? You came upon what, Isa?"

The woman slowed and looked at her.

"A dragon."

Eragon stopped in his tracks, giving the woman a look.

"Are you drunk?"

Isa reached for her dagger, as if to slice him to pieces, but Arya gripped her wrist and gave Eragon a warning glare.

"No time for that. Isa, take us to it."

Giving Eragon one last death glance, Isa started at a sprint again. Trees whipped by, the branches clawing at her skin and the smell of dew and greenery filled her nose. It took almost ten minutes before Isa stopped at the stone of the mountain before them. She pointed to the gaping hole just two feet across. Arya went in without question, sliding past slimed walls and letting the rank air wash over her. A scream was heard and they all doubled their pace. Finally, they arrived at the entrance into the cavern and were almost hit with the upper half of a man's body. Blood splattered across them and the thud made her sick to her stomach as her crew member hit the floor.

Before them was a massive beast of blue. Scales that shimmered bright blocked all attempts from her people at wounding it. She wanted to help but shock still filled her as she watched yet another of her men get enclosed in pearly white teeth and shredded. Finally she shook herself and drew her sword, sprinting forward. Eragon did the same and Isa was just behind them. The last surviving woman saw them and called for them to run away. Ignoring her, Arya tried to get the monster's attention. She reached it, running her blade into the dragon's scaled leg. It barely penetrated before her weapon shattered and fell to the ground.

Still, the dragon turned and focused a rage-filled roar on her. It's claw lifted up and swiped. She barely ducked in time but because Eragon was behind her, he was taken by the blow, slamming with a smack into Isa beside him. The dragon snorted, smoke and flames firing from her nostrils, before she swung her tail and impaled the woman behind her. Arya winced as the spike split her crew member's stomach open. A look of shock and pain was the last thing on her face before she crumpled to the ground.

By this time Eragon was standing beside Arya again, his shoulder to her own. His head was bleeding but he didn't seem to notice it. Isa was unconscious on the ground. Before either could react, the stunning blue creature lifted it's head and torpedoed it down towards him. Without thought, Arya shoved Eragon to the floor and tensed her body and waited for the vicious jaws to wrap around her body and tear her apart. It never came. Taking a chance, she turned to find the dragon sniffing curiously around both of them. Eragon got up again, watching warily and in awe. And then she felt a sharp pain in her head she was forced to kneel on the ground against her own will. Beside her Eragon fared the same. A voice rang out proud and beautiful, making Arya fearful and awed.

"_You are killers and thieves, yet, you smell of. . .?"_Arya furrowed her brows in confusion and the dragon continued. _"You have killed a specter it seems."_ Eragon began to understand who she meant.

"Oh that nasty silver lizard man? Did you make him?"

The dragon growled, thrusting it's head into Eragon's face.

"_Never! He took what I gave to another and corrupted it!"_

Eragon held up his hands, eyes wide in apology.

"My mistake. I assumed to quickly. Obviously one as mighty and beautiful as you wouldn't create such a disgusting thing."

Arya rolled her eyes.

"At least ask her to dinner first."

The dragon threw a glare at her, obviously having appreciated Eragon's comment. Eragon on the other hand gave her a coy look.

"Somebody jealous?"

Arya fought the urge to groan.

"We are about to get eaten. What are you doing thinking of such things?"

Eragon gave the dragon a look.

"I don't think she's going to kill us. Are you?"

The dragon tilted it's mighty head.

"_No. As it turns out, you two are the ones that we've awaited for some time. I always thought it would be a mighty hero but it seems that you are what we get."_

Eragon seemed somewhat put off.

"Hey now, a lot of people say I'm a pretty good catch."

Arya threw an elbow into his side and he coughed while laughing at the same time. The dragon waited for him to quiet before continuing.

"_Let's start off with who I am. My name is Saphira and this is my resting place that you have disturbed."_ They were about to introduce themselves but she cut them off. _"Yes, yes, I know who you are. Arya, the pillager of lives, the siren of the sea. Eragon, the shadow in the night, the thief of your heart. All these things you have been called. What I see are two fools with no regard for human life, no honor, and no moral compass. While you are both powerful warriors, you do not have my respect or my faith. But it is foretold that you would come and so you have."_

Arya frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"_You are called to receive the gifts of the dragons."_

Eragon grinned.

"I enjoy presents."

Arya growled at him, much like Saphira had to them both earlier.

"Seriously Eragon, contain your immaturity."

Saphira snorted.

"_He is just enjoying himself."_ Eragon gave her a look before waiting for the dragon to continue the story. _"Anyway, you are going to be required to visit all four resting places of the dragons. That of Thorn, that of Firnen, and that of Glaedr. Each will give you a gift as I am about to."_

Arya was still immensely confused.

"But why give us gifts? What if we don't want or need them?"

"_Then you can die."_

Eragon blew out a breath.

"I think we choose the gift."

"_Smart little thief. This will be painful so brace yourselves."_

Arya was still unconvinced.

"What are you going to do to us? Why is this necessary? I feel that you owe us answers."

"_I owe you nothing! Everything will be explained but you will not believe me unless I show you!" _

Shutting her mouth, Arya clenched her fists and awaited the coming pain. Saphira lifted onto her back legs and it seemed she was about to crush them both but instead, she slammed her claws down before them and let out a petrifying roar that paralyzed both of them. Hot air washed over them and then it hit. Starting like a throb at the base of her head and shoulders, moving it's way down her body and slowly turning into an ache, then a trembling pain. She closed her eyes, trying to block it out. Her entire body was tense and she was hoping this was as bad as it got.

It wasn't. Suddenly, the searing pain turned to a raging agony that racked through her. Eragon gasped beside her, his hand shooting out and gripping hers tightly. Any other time, she would've dropped it, but at the moment it happened lessen the pain. It seemed like forever before the torrent of heat let off and the torment ceased. She sucked in a breath, realizing that her entire body was lined with a layer of sweat. Eragon had come out the same and he was sitting back on his legs, breathing out slowly. She looked at their linked fingers and pulled her hand back. Saphira seemed to study the action before snorting. Eragon tried to stand but fell back to his hands and knees.

"What did you do?"

Saphira chuckled within the depths of their minds.

"_You will see very soon, little humans. Now rest. I will send the girl to let them know you shall be out shortly. Unless I eat her. She looks rather tasty."_

Arya swore, trying to stand as Eragon had only to drop.

"Don't touch her."

The dragon snorted.

"_Relax little Captain and sleep now."_

She wanted to refuse, to stand up and walk out but her body was refusing to cooperate. She collapsed onto the cool earth and her eyes drifted closed.

When she woke, her lids lifted only to be assaulted by an array of colors and textures from the cavern about them. She closed her eyes quickly, shaking her head, and then opened them once again only to have the same thing happen. This time though, it was clearer and she was adjusting. Everything from before that she had missed was brighter and impossible to miss. Cracks and curvatures in the stone of the mountain were in heavy contrast with the gray rock around it. She looked at Eragon and caught her breath.

He was even more stunning than before. His features were all more visible and she could even see the outline of every strand of hair. His jaw clenched and then his eyes shot open, looking right into her own. She felt like a sudden spell had been cast upon her for she couldn't look away. Something caught her attention and she realized that the already gorgeous gold eyes had been accented and twisted with a light blue, the same color as Saphira's scales. She continued to watch him and realized he was having the same problem as she. Breaking contact, she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Your eyes have changed."

He seemed flustered before shrugging.

"So have yours."

A little bit of panic flitted through her.

"What do they look like?"

**-E-R-A-G-O-N-**

He just chuckled, noting that she didn't look thrilled at the idea that something about her had altered.

"They are just as incredible as ever. More so if I do say so myself."

He wasn't trying to boost her ego but he knew that she was aware of how beautiful she was. Not that she flaunted it. But it would do him no good to lie. They were really quite stunning. The bright green had been invaded by a blue that seemed to shoot outwards from her pupil. It wasn't a major difference from what they had been before. Now it just seemed like they were more piercing. He looked about himself and startled slightly at the new perception of his gaze.

The world about him seemed to be out of focus as his mind tried to accustom itself with this newfound ability. Saphira interrupted him, speaking directly into their minds, this time without the pain from before.

"_You finally awaken. How do you feel?"_

Arya pushed herself from the ground.

"Fine. It is a weird sensation though, with this new vision."

"_You have been gifted with the eyes and agility of a dragon. Use them well and know that at your next destination, you will be judged accordingly. If the red dragon finds you unworthy, you will be destroyed by his fangs. And keep in mind, he is not a compassionate as I."_

Arya snorted and Eragon shot her a look before turning back to the dragon.

"You still haven't told us of this prophecy or of what is to come."

"_It is said that when a time of turmoil is raging over the seas, heroes of legend will be created at the hands of the four dragons. They will overcome great obstacles and destroy that which challenges the people of the world."_

Arya crossed her arms.

"So we are these 'heroes.' Who is the one who challenges the world?"

Her sarcasm was not lost on Saphira but the dragon paid no mind.

"_Yes. And your challenger, your enemy, he is somebody you already struggle with. Galbatorix."_

Arya seemed uncomfortable.

"You are saying that he is going to be that large of a threat to us?"

"_Not just you, to everyone. He is dangerous beyond compare because unlike any living person today, he received gifts from twelve dragons."_

**Evatross: **Thank you!

**Flyflyaway:** I'm more interested in this one as well lol. And he'd like a shade dude.

**funnelwebs:** She isn't necessarily bloodthirsty as much as she likes fighting. Like, she doesn't enjoy killing people haha. No he knew he couldn't prove that he was a beast because there wasn't a way for him to do so. Well, I feel like he'd go for the easier lock and I think window locks are easier than door locks. Don't exactly know though lol. Haha no he wont be a dragon thing.

**Eternal Salvation:** I think I might. It was 'A New Future.' I'll probably re upload sometime in the future.

**My Generation: **Yeah the dragon dudes are explained hopefully now. And Thank you haha!

**DamnHigh:** Lol it's ok if you repeat yourself. You'll just boost my ego to the extremes and I think that would be great!

**Guest:** Sorry! I updated The Flip of a Coin now and the next chapter (because I've already almost finished I was that excited) will be up in like, a day or so.

**JPC:** Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon was alarmed.

"What!? You're saying you gave him the kinds of abilities you gave us? I thought it was only for honorable people? And, you claim that we will only visit four dragons. Where are the other eight?"

He felt a deep sadness dwell within him from the dragon and listened quietly as Saphira began a sorrowful tale.

"_He was once more honorable than any. One of the greatest men I'd ever encountered. He went to Bid'Daum, an older dragon, and acquired strategy, becoming the most powerful general in the Ottoman armies. Leading his men to victory in every battle. After he-"_

Arya cut the dragon off.

"You are talking about the rise of the Ottoman empire? That was in the early fifteen hundreds, over one hundred and fifty years ago."

Saphira growled in annoyance.

"_Everything will be explained in time. Calm yourself. Now, Galbatorix's belief in his people was truly noble. After a time, when the Ottoman Navy was destroyed by the Holy League, he decided it was time to retire his career. He began to travel at the age of fifty-four and Bid'Daum sent him dreams to the location of Lenora, who granted him the ability to speak with nature. Not with words, but with feelings. Something that you two will somewhat have the ability to do."_

This time it was Eragon who spoke up.

"Why?"

"_Because when the other dragons were slaughtered, their spirits spread to the living. Their abilities transferred into the last four. Not that we are as strong in them but we can manage. Moving on. After that, he was sent to Firnen, the one that gave him the endurance of a dragon. Something that you both will receive because he is one of the remnants of old. Just as I am. Galbatorix visited Opheila, Jura, Jarnuvösk, and Miremel next and from them he received agility, knowledge, the power to render himself in shadow, and the skill of charm. It was around that time that Galbatorix met a woman named Laurel. He loved her deeply, more so than anything he'd ever loved before. _

_She waited for him after every trip, watching him become more powerful and brilliant. Ohen, Roslarb, Vanilor, I, Thorn, Glaedr, and Shruikan were next in his journey. Ohen gave him speed, Roslarb gave him the ability to speak in others minds, Vanilor gave him resistance to elemental forces such as fire and wind, I gave him dragon sight, Thorn gave him strength, and Glaedr granted him dragon skin. It was around this time that he returned to Laurel to find that she had been brutally murdered, and that she had been pregnant with their child."_

Eragon felt a horrible chill come from the dragon and realized that she had felt Galbatorix's rage, horror, and agony in some way. His theory was confirmed when Saphira returned to her story.

"_Because he had been so intertwined into our lives, we felt his pain as our own, all at once, and it completely terrified us. We realized that we had given him all of these powerful skills and hadn't stopped to think of the fact that part of him was gone with his wife. She could change him in any way and he would allow it because he loved her so. It turned out that her death was how she changed him. We felt the darkness come. It collided with our own souls as he tracked down the man that killed Laurel and he tore the flesh from the man's still living body. _

_We knew that he was no longer the noble spirit he had been. That warrior had died with his wife. What was left was the darkest part of all men. The desire to kill, to gain power, to leave a legacy. He went on a journey to find Shruikan, wanting the last gift because he knew it would be the greatest of all. We tried with all our might to hide the black dragon's location but Galbatorix's connection was too powerful and he found him. Shruikan, although the strongest of us all, was no match to the man fueled by despair and loss, who had the abilities of eleven dragons at his command. He fought the black dragon, maiming him and bringing him close to death. _

_With that, Galbatorix broke Shruikan's mind. Shattering his soul and taking the gift that wasn't meant for him. The gift of immortality. After that, the broken man that was Galbatorix felt threatened by the dragons who were trying to cut him off from them. He tried to murder us all, succeeding in all cases except for four. And that is why we are alive today. That is also the reason you both must bring him to justice; to a fate that should've taken him years ago."_

Arya cursed.

"You expect us to defeat the beast even a dragon failed to kill? A monster that you created in your ignorance?!

This time Saphira didn't become enraged at Arya's insult.

"_Yes. We were wrong to give somebody so much power without proper study. We saw only his belief in his people and his courage. We didn't look to the man beyond because we'd never had a problem before. We'd never made a mistake."_

Arya's next comment he had to agree with for it rang with truth.

"We have both experienced great loss and pain from his hands and it has made us colder. Our souls are dark just as his. Yet you wish to give us these powers? Why do you not believe we will use them for evil: that we will turn into Galbatorix?"

"_Because with age comes wisdom, and I am very old Arya Drottingu. I have the ability now to look into the very being of a person and know their potential for good and evil. When I look at you both, I am shocked at the nobility that rests in your hearts. You are good, despite your professions. And while Galbatorix never knew loss, not until Laurel's death, you have both lost so much. Yet you are not what he has become. Your souls are shadowed, your hearts cold, but you have not lost the ability to love."_

Eragon ran his fingers through his hair.

"So where do we go from here?"

Arya shot him a scowl.

"I don't want this. I don't want to become a dragon's pet and carry out it's bidding, Eragon. You may be willing but I refuse."

He turned to her.

"How can you say that, knowing what you know? We must stop him."

Saphira answered for her.

"_Because she is afraid."_

Arya clenched her jaw, staring the dragon down, but she didn't speak. Eragon tried to get her to elaborate.

"Why?"

"_Because she doesn't want to become Galbatorix. She fears that she is too far gone to fight for a worthy cause and not be consumed. Arya, that fear alone proves that you are still good. It proves that your heart still holds light."_

Arya glared at the dragon.

"Get out of my head. My thoughts are not yours to know."

"_But they are. Your connection to me has been sealed. I will not share your feelings or thoughts after this, but I will always know them."_

He watched the raven haired Captain tense as she yelled.

"I never agreed to that!"

"_Arya you have a destiny set before you that you cannot hide from. Don't fight it."_

Arya growled in frustration before shaking her head and storming away from them, out of the cavern. Saphira spoke to him.

"_Any questions?"_

"Yes. What if she refuses to continue this journey you are sending us on?"

"_She has already accepted it. There is no need to worry."_

"Then why is she so upset?"

"_Because she hates the fact that I can know her. That pirate is much more concealed than anybody believes. Her feelings and thoughts are locked into herself. It's like she can shut them away and ignore them. A sad thing, but it means she is strong. She will become accustomed to it and it wont cause problems I don't think. Still, tread carefully around her for a bit and keep your distance."_

He blushed slightly, knowing that the dragon could see what he had just thought of. Saphira chuckled within his mind.

"_Yes, hands to yourself, Eragon. While she may return your, shall we say, attraction, she is against it with every fiber of her being. Don't push and she might come to you in time."_

He grinned ruefully, enjoying the dragon's insight.

"I will do my best."

"_Yes you will. I can see it. Now, before you go, I must tell you some things that you can relay to her when you arrive at the boat. First, both of you will now be able to speak within each other's minds. Before, when I first broke into yours, I shattered the human restrictions and allowed them the ability of a dragon. But be wary: if you try to speak within in somebody else's mind that is not Arya, you could kill them. To remove the things that hinders humans is dangerous and painful. I have practice and power to ease the process. You could kill somebody if you tried. Am I understood?"_

He nodded.

"Yes."

"_Also, avoid speaking into Arya's mind without her permission because she might skewer you."_

Eragon laughed.

"I bet she truly would."

"_Now, your abilities will reveal themselves as you travel, and it will be shocking, but do not worry. I will guide you and explain what I can. And the physical changes that you have discovered will mostly leave. Such as your eyes. In a few days they will return to normal. Others though, you may find stick around. Now go, she is debating leaving without you."_

He swore, nodding and turning to sprint towards the cave mouth, only to hear the dragon's receding chuckle in his mind.

It took him about twenty minutes to find his way back to the ship and was relieved to see it was still there. He could see Arya speaking to Blödhgarm, her arms crossed across her chest defensively. One of her crew saw him and shouted, casting all eyes upon him as he approached. He passed a few sailors still on the shore and walked up the gangplank, heading towards Arya. She looked at him with a guarded expression but he ignored it.

"What's the plan?"

Blödhgarm cleared his throat.

"We'll bring the silver back to Islanzadi and then carry on from there."

He nodded.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep because I was so rudely awakened earlier."

Arya threw him a warning look and he gave her a sly smirk before heading below deck.

He was startled awake six hours later by three knocks on his door. He jumped up, opening it to find a woman walking down the hall doing the same to every room she passed. He filed into the row of pirates exiting their doors and headed topside with them. As soon as he exited the hatch, he caught sight of Arya's figure leaning against the railing, watching her men disembark. Joining her, he bumped her shoulder.

"Hey."

She barely looked at him.

"What do you want?"

He sighed.

"Don't be so hostile. I wanted to relay a message from Saphira."

Arya tensed and when she spoke her voice was bitter.

"Why doesn't she just tell me herself?"

"She doesn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Arya snorted.

"I'd rather her than you."

He grinned.

"No you wouldn't. Now, she wanted me to share with you that if necessary, you and I can speak to each other within our minds as well." Arya recoiled and he chuckled. "Relax, I wont intrude. She also said to avoid breaking into anyone else's because you'll most likely kill them. Oh, and don't worry, your eyes will return to their original color in a few days."

At that she seemed relieved.

"Good."

She was silent and so he pried further.

"What do we tell your mother?"

Arya pushed off the railing, heading down the gangplank, easily sliding past her men carrying the silver while he followed as quickly as he could.

"We tell her what she needs to know. Nothing else." She turned to face him on the dock, eyes flashing. "And I mean _nothing _else. Got it?"

He grinned smugly.

"Of course."

They walked to the entrance and he looked up at the towering stone walls and massive wooden doors. Inside was just as impressive. The stone walls were older and had character that most new buildings lacked. Tapestries of brilliant design were lines along the walls and wooden doors led to mysterious rooms that he would have to explore someday. They made their way to the ballroom and Arya pushed through the doors. Islanzadi turned from the man she was speaking to and narrowed her eyes when she saw he didn't have on a blind.

"Was he allowed to traverse the halls like this?"

Arya settled at the table.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he wont be running."

Her mother crossed her arms.

"And you know this how?"

Eragon sat down beside Arya.

"Because the men you are against killed my Uncle. And a couple other reasons."

Islanzadi settled at the head of the table, her eyes obviously waiting for them to continue. Arya complied, sharing the story of what happened with the silver and Galbatorix. Worry made its way across her mother's face and she interrupted.

"Are you alright?"

Arya looked down, obviously not used to affection from her.

"I'm fine." She glanced at Eragon. "Thanks to him."

Eragon knew that if she hadn't been so uncomfortable, she wouldn't have given him so much credit. Islanzadi looked for him to continue where Arya left off.

"I had, well, I had sort of escaped the boat." Her mother's eyes darkened and he quickly continued. "But I saw Galbatorix's ship and realized that the same man was the cause of my Uncle's death. I returned and made my way up to find Arya fighting a Dragon Specter."

Immediately Islanzadi tensed, her whole body rigid and her face masked in clouded emotion. He knew it was because of what Arya had told him about her father. Arya sighed, taking over.

"Don't worry mother, he's dead. Eragon and I brought him down. After, we made our way to an island and landed. As we traversed the forested areas, a crew member came crashing through the brush. She was panicking and led us to the mouth of a cave. Inside," She paused and Eragon knew she was debating how to explain. "well, inside, we found a dragon."

Those in the room froze and turned to listen more intently to their tale. Eragon allowed Arya to proceed, not knowing exactly what she wanted them to know and what she did not.

"The dragon's name is Saphira." From there she went on to describe everything the dragon had told them about Galbatorix. As soon as she finished she glanced at Eragon. "And she said that Eragon and I are prophesied to take him down."

She said nothing about the gift and he was curious as to why but he remained silent. Islanzadi seemed to be trying to decipher all the information she was being given. Behind her a man started laughing, the man she'd been talking to when they arrived.

"You imbeciles. I feel the sun has shorted your minds. There is no such thing as dragons or-"

He was cut off as Islanzadi backhanded the man across the face. It was then that he realize the man was shackled to the chair, his face bruised. Arya frowned.

"Who is this?"

Islanzadi grimaced.

"He's from Galbatorix's fleet. We captured him but we can't extract any information from him. Maybe you can try your hand. After all, you are the best at this."

Arya's wince caught his attention and he wondered at it's reason. She looked about the space.

"I wouldn't want his blood on the floors. Can we at least remove him from here? Eragon wont be running anyway so you don't need this room anymore."

Eragon allowed his confusion to show and Islanzadi smirked.

"We held the meetings in here because for you to escape, you'd have to run to one of the two doors leading out. By the time you reached them, the guards would have been ready and waiting."

He chuckled.

"Smart."

"Indeed."

Arya stood and unchained the prisoner. Immediately he tried to sprint off and she pulled her dagger, burying it in his shoulder. He screamed, falling to the ground. Eragon walked over to him, helping the man up. He frowned at Arya.

"Was that necessary?"

She gave him a curious look.

"What?"

Suddenly Eragon realized why she was confused at his actions. He would've done the same thing in her place. He'd killed for less. _Then why . . . _He shrugged and dragged the man to his feet, still feeling sympathy for him even though he wished he wouldn't. Arya led them through halls and down darkened steps, all while the man whimpered in pain. They arrived in the dungeon level and the pungent smell that reached his nose made him grimace. It was metallic and rotten, like blood and old flesh. Arya's face revealed her own disgust and she looked at him, both knowing that the reason it was so strong was from Saphira's gift.

She yanked the dagger from the man and he yelped in pain, leaning heavily against the chair. Behind him Islanzadi spoke. He glanced back, not having expected her to come.

"He was just a deck hand but I know he knows more than he's sharing."

Arya played with the dagger in her hands.

"I'll come up with something."

She moved forward and the prisoner tried to push himself back. With swift motion, she had the dagger hovering over his thigh. He winced and looked at her with terrified eyes.

"I'd like to know anything you can share."

Arya's tone was calm and sweet, totally betrayed by the fact that her dagger was centimeters from the man's flesh. He walked around and saw that her eyes were anything but kind. They were dark, as if she knew he wasn't going to talk no matter what she did. The prisoner pursed his lips, ignoring her question. Without hesitation she pushed the blade into his skin, going an inch in. The man screamed again, his body trembling. Eragon winced with him, something flashing quickly across his vision. Pushing past it, he listened as Arya continued to speak to the prisoner. When he didn't respond, she pressed the dagger deeper, to the bone.

It went on like this for over forty minutes, the cuts and slices building up to the point that he was bleeding profusely from his chest, legs, and stomach. All throughout, images crossed his vision in rapid motion, too fast for him to actually comprehend. Arya cursed, wiping the blood from the dagger onto the man's clothes.

"He's not talking and any more and he'll bleed out."

Islanzadi sighed.

"Finish him."

Eragon glanced at the wounded prisoner and saw relief fill his gaze. Not fear, not sadness, relief. And joy. _What? _Arya looked back and drove her knife into his chest. Pain flashed through Eragon and he dropped to his knees just as he saw Arya do the same.

**-A-R-Y-A-**

She drove the blade into his thigh and a pang of disgust shot through her. Ignoring it, she continued with her torture, all the while feeling a deep sensation of regret and guilt. It was clawing at her and she was having trouble deciphering what was happening. Images flashed by too quickly and she made sure that her confusion was hidden completely behind a facade of passivity. She kept flicking her gaze to Eragon, noticing that he was having trouble as well. She focused past it all, determined to see this through. But as she slammed the dagger into the enemy's chest, she felt a sharp pain in her mind.

Suddenly the images that had been plying past became clear before turning into scenes playing out in her mind. She was in a field, watching the man she'd just tortured was hoeing the ground. A little shriek came from the left and she whirled, looking to see a little girl running towards Thomas. Somehow she knew the prisoner's name now. He grinned in happiness, picking the child up and spinning her behind him just as another, older child went for him. It was a boy, he was giggling and stumbling through the high wheat. When he reached his father he was also picked up, enveloped in a hug by Thomas as he twirled them about,

Something behind the man caught her attention and she realized that Eragon was in the same scene, watching with horror etched out on his face. The sound of hoofbeats caught her attention and she saw two riders in black tearing their way towards the gathered family. Thomas stood, eyes sad as he called for his wife, Lily. She ran out of a small cottage in the distance, arriving just as the horsemen did. Thomas set his children down and kissed both of their heads. He went to his wife, kissing her as well, before he walked to the riders and nodded. One of them pulled Thomas up behind him and they rode off, the family crying behind him.

The landscape changed drastically and they ended up in a dark room, Thomas sitting in a chair with a single man standing before him. Well, partial man. It was a Dragon-Specter. His scales were black, making him look terrifying with maroon, piercing eyes. He grinned evilly at Thomas.

"So here's the thing, Tommy boy. You are going on this mission because we are in need of your skills. But, I know that you are rather disloyal in your ways. So I'm going to give you a little incentive for you to keep on task and keep your mouth shut." The Specter ran his sharp nails across Thomas' cheek, slicing into it. "Let's say, maybe you squeal or defect. I take these little tools to your pretty little wife." Thomas lunged at the Specter, ending with the man digging his claws into his shoulder. "Maybe your kids. . . There's so many options."

Thomas wilted, eyes filling with unshed tears.

"I swear to you. I swear with everything I am. I will do as you ask. Just please, don't hurt them."

The Specter cackled.

"Oh, they'll be fine as long as your word is kept. And Thomas, we'll know. As soon as you return, you may join your family again."

After, they were swept to the room they were incapacitated in. But they were watching themselves as she toyed the blade into the man's flesh. Arya grimaced, sadness filling her, but she could hear the thoughts of Thomas. It was the same three words over and over.

_They'll be safe. They'll be safe. They'll be safe. They'll be safe. _The images that had flashed through their vision before were now made clear as pictures from his mind. Of his children. Of his wife. And then it was dark, as a voice spoke in their minds.

"_It is a shame for any lives to be snuffed out."_

Arya felt her anger broil to the surface. At herself and at the dragon.

"Is that what you were thinking when you eradicated part of my crew!?"

The dragon sighed.

"_I'm sorry, Arya. Those that find me are not allowed to leave. Especially those who look out only for themselves. They would bring more and I cannot allow that. The only reason you two were capable of leaving is because I let you. But this man that you just tortured, he was a good man. He could do nothing to stop his fate without putting the loves of his life in terrible danger. It is time you learn the respect for human life that you are both so lacking."_

This time Eragon spoke and his voice was furious.

"So you make us witness these things? You put us through the horror of knowing what we just did? We took that man from his wife and children! We took away a father!"

"_I'm sorry for that, Eragon. But you will learn to understand the importance of every life. That is a promise."_

She disappeared from their minds and Arya opened her eyes to find her mother leaning over her, worry in her gaze. Her senses returned and she felt a single trail of wetness down her cheek. Rolling to her feet, she wiped it off and looked to Eragon. He had fared the same, his cheeks wet from not only his own sorrow, but the sorrow of the man they'd killed.

"Are you happy that we accepted these gifts now? She has complete access to our minds, our thoughts, our feelings. We don't control our own lives anymore, Eragon!"

He pushed himself from the ground, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know, alright? We might have made a terrible mistake."

Islanzadi's facade returned and she crossed her arms.

"How were you capable of knowing the past of this man? What just happened?"

Arya froze, only then understanding that they had both spoken back to Saphira, not in their minds, but out loud.

**d-saintsation-b: **:D and I totes just realized that I'd been spelling your name wrong. So, yeah, I apologize for that lol.

**Elrond Half-Elven Bjartskular:** Yes, she'll be appearing, if only mostly in thought, in the rest of the chapters. Thank you!

**stapet:** Yeah but I meant it that way. It would've been too hard to hide the fact that they existed if there was much more.

**Eternal Salvation:** I don't know if it would work for this story, but I do love the Nightengale armor a ton. It was my favorite in Skyrim. Thanks!

**Evatross:** Thanks a million! I'm glad you are enjoying it so much!

**Renaissancebooklover108:** Yeah I wanted it to be like the book in the fact that Eragon and Saphira were pretty chill with each other.

**Guest: **Lol I will try to update quicker for you!

**The Gentleman Ghost:** I do like your word haha :D

**Flyflyaway:** Exactly! Well thats something I should probs warn about more in AN's. This ExA romance is going to be much different than any of my others in the fact that Arya is just as attracted to Eragon physically as he is to her. And Eragon, unlike in the books, isn't in love with her and basically he wants just to mess around. That way they are on even ground and can mess with each other more. And she basically threatened his life. My thoughts on Arya are that she would immediately wake up if he tried something. Like, I think she's a ninja like that. Yeah she didn't really like Faolin all that much in this fic. And thank you! I'll try and bring them more Canon characteristics as I move forward.

**pie6013: **Just making out :D

**funnelwebs:** Well she is pissed, like shown in this chapter. But at the moment she was in the presence of a dragon that could bite her face off. She couldn't do much to take revenge. I agree with the eye thing, it's different to write about as well. That's why I'm just making it temporary. Thank you!

**jonwright46:** Well of course Thorn is a douchebag. But in the lovable duchebag sort of way lol

**My Generation:** Thank you haha. And no I haven't but I heard it's epic and it looks pretty beast. I don't know much about it though. Is it RPG or FPS or what? What's the plot line?

**varcostygantor:** :) hehe

**predatorform:** Thank you! I like testing the waters of different times and genres because throwing these two into any crazy situation I can come up with is just too damn fun! :D


End file.
